Corythosaurus
(Fact sheet only) In when Robert Burke is telling his fellow hunter about Pachycephalosaurus as one such clone nicknamed "Friar Tuck" is being captured by the group, the unidentified hunter with Burke is holding a factsheet of a Corythosaurus. This fact sheet has the most clarity in the Blu-Ray of the film. (Cut) |game = Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park: Explorer Jurassic Park: Builder Jurassic World: The Game Jurassic World: Evolution |image_caption = Official Jurassic Park 3 Size Chart Artwork }} is a hadrosaur dinosaur that lived in the Late Cretaceous period. Its name means "Helmet lizard". It is also known by the incorrectly spelled name, Carninthosaurus in the script and media.The Lost World Film ScriptThe Lost World: Jurassic Park II In the game, Jurassic Park: Explorer, the following information is given about this creature: Corythosaurus had hundreds of small interlocking teeth at the back of its jaw, allowing it to crush and grind plant matter. The bony crest on top of its head contained its nasal passage and may have been used as a sounding device. Like other duckbills and some other late Cretaceous plant-eating dinosaurs, Corythosaurus had huge numbers of teeth crammed together into "batteries" forming a single grinding surface on each side of the upper and lower jaws. This allowed the dinosaur to process large amounts of food at once. The hadrosaurines had broad, "ducklike" snouts to cut a wide swathe through the herb layer, while lambeosaurines such as Corythosaurus had narrower snouts and presumably fed more selectively. The most distinctive feature of the lambeosaurines was the hollow bony crest on top of the head. The size and shape of these crests varied greatly. As a result, different skeletons of Corythosaurus have been identified as belonging to at least seven different species. However, comparison of more than 20 skulls has shown that the crest changes as it grows and differs between the sexes. Only a single species is, therefore, now recognized. The large-crested individuals are thought to be the adult males. They probably used the crest to intimidate others males. The skin covering the crest may have been brightly coloured or patterned, and the hollow within the bone, which was connected to the airway, may have been used to produce distinctive honking calls. '' Movies= Story Creation Corythosaurus originally had 97% of its genome mapped before the Isla Nublar Incident struck the island. It was then successfully recreated by InGen in the Embryonics Administration lab on Isla Sorna in secret after the acquisition of InGen by Masrani Global Corporation and after the passing of the Gene Guard Act, alongside Ankylosaurus, Spinosaurus, and Ceratosaurus. Dinosaur Protection Group Article on the Gene Guard Act. Contains leaked InGen files. The Corythosaurus were parented and fed in captivity until InGen abandoned the lab and released them into the wild. The Corythosaurus clones had a greyish body with yellow patches and orange red crests. It is much smaller, being 7 meters (23.25ft) in length instead of 9 meters (30 ft).[https://web.archive.org/web/20010706165800/http://jp3.jurassicpark.com/macsite/chart.html Jurassic Park III Size Chart] Although the clones are capable of walking on all fours and two legs, it mostly stood upright, nearly dragging its tail, unlike the original. Being bred illegally and far after the Isla Nublar Incident, it was not planned be an attraction in Jurassic Park.Corythosaurus does not appear in any version of the Jurassic Park brochure. However, it was featured in the mural for the Visitor Center's restaurant. Living in the wild After being cloned and experimented on for a period of 9 months in the late 90's, the unnamed InGen personnel set the dinosaurs free alongside the other illegally bred dinosaurs. Corythosaurus roamed freely across the island for years to come afterwards. Being created illegally and against the knowledge of InGen or Masrani higher ups, it is unknown if the Corythosaurus and the other new dinosaurs were affected by or were even bred to include the lysine deficiency that affected the original dinosaurs. It is unknown how many Corythosaurs lived on the island, but they were known to have resided in the jungles of the northeast. In that region, their herds would roam alongside the related dinosaur Parasaurolophus. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) A herd of Corythosaurs and Parasaurolophus were grazing just outside of the InGen Compound that created them when Dr. Grant, Billy Brennan, Amanda and Paul Kirby, and Udesky came out of the compound being chased by a pack of Velociraptor who unknown to them were after their eggs that Billy had secretly stolen from the raptors. The group ran through the herd of the two hadrosaur species causing a stampede. During the stampede, Billy nearly lost his backpack that contained the raptor eggs. The fleeing herd caused the group of humans to ultimately split up. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom It is known that ''Corythosaurus was subject to cruelty at some point in the past, although it is unknown if there are any surviving populations left. Gallery Promotional Images dd6e0cn-ee95422c-0589-4a51-a859-41a323da5852.png Corythosaur7hv-1-.jpg Jurassic Park Mural in Les Gigantes.jpg.png Jurassic Park III Screenshot 2018-06-23 at 4.26.16 AM.png Screenshot 2018-06-23 at 4.26.12 AM.png Parasaurjp3.jpg 10007925865 cc52d9ab20 b.jpg Stampeding herd of hadrosaurs.jpg Parasaurjp3-2.jpg Jurassic-park-3-corythosaurus.png Corythosauria.jpg Vocalizations |-|Games= ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Corythosaurus can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. CorythosaurParkBuilder.jpg|''Corythosaurus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis ''see Corythosaurus/Operation Genesis Corythosaurus was featured as a three-star large herbivore in the video game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. It is known for making a quick whooping howl. It likes to socialize with Edmontosaurus and Parasaurolophus if placed together. The Corythosaur seems to be one of the common prey for Tyrannosaurus. The coloration is close to a tiger with the black stripes, but instead of orange, its' a golden yellow with a white underbelly and a red crest. Corytosaurus.jpg Corythosaurus info.JPG|''Corythosaurus'' Dinopedia entry in JPOG ''Jurassic Park: Explorer ''Corythosaurus is featured in the DVD game Jurassic Park: Explorer. A player collects a dinosaur when he/she wins a minigame, when the collected dinosaur is a Corythosaurus this video will be shown. Corythosaur_Jurassic_Park_Explorer.jpg ''Jurassic Park: Builder ''see Corythosaurus/Builder Corythosaurus is one of the available dinosaurs in Jurassic Park: Builder. Corytho_mess1.png|Message 1 JPB_Corythosaur_lev5.png|Level 5 Jurassic-Park-Builder-Corythosaurus-Evolution-2-Adult.png|Level 15 30cory.jpg|Level 30 Level_40_Corythosaurus.png|Level 40 Jurassic Park Builder - Corythosaurus Jurassic Park.jpg Jurassic Park Builder - Corythosaurus Jurassic Park 2.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Battle_Arena_Ouranosaurus17_Nov._03,_2015.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Battle_Arena_Ouranosaurus21_Nov._03,_2015.jpg ''Jurassic World: The Game ''see Corythosaurus/JW: TG Corythosaurus is one of the available dinosaurs in Jurassic World: The Game. Corythosaurus lvl 10.jpg|Base Form corythosaurus_by_wolvesanddogs23-d97pcem.jpg|Level 20 Corythosaurus 11207283_10153279865704094_4961271251260848968_n.jpg|Level 21-30 Corythosaur bb4508b2d3ee72fdd413832ae524e0a7.jpg|Maxed Corythosaurus 1897727 988665201166268 7257275392323744826 n.jpg|''Corythosaurus'' card Corythosaurus.png|Brawlasaur card. 12109167_10153276754509094_5652804354468876344_n.jpg CorythosaurusJW.jpg hwhfrhitepeej.jpg|Brawlasaur Corythosaurus ''LEGO: Jurassic World ''Corythosaurus was in LEGO: Jurassic World and did many of the same things as Corythosaurus did in . The amber piece is found on "Landing Site," Part 1 and can be obtained by having a jumper (any female) character to run inside the radio tower at the back left. (It's a non-LEGO tower with a satellite dish.) The Amber Brick is hovering just behind it to the right. The player can hop up to the left onto the jump wall, then immediately jump right. The amber piece will be atop the wooden platform. LEGO-Corythosaur.jpg 9f794129f-1.jpg|''Corythosaurus'' unlocked ''Jurassic World: Evolution ''see Corythosaurus/JW: E Corythosaurus is confirmed to appear in Jurassic World: Evolution. Its coloration is based on its appearance in Jurassic Park III. Screen Shot 2018-05-18 at 22.28.41.png Screen Shot 2018-05-18 at 22.28.37.png Screen Shot 2018-05-18 at 22.28.29.png Screen Shot 2018-05-18 at 22.28.33.png Corythosaurus_research.png Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 4.59.07 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 5.00.44 PM.png CorythosaurusMain.jpg |-|Topps= Story Corythosaurus was one of the many dinosaurs created by InGen for Jurassic Park. In their enclosure, the park's only known herd of Corythosaurus lived alongside with appeared to be a lone Saurolophus.Return to Jurassic Park V File:CorythosaurToppsComix.jpg|''Corythosaurus'' from Topps comics. (Image courtesy of Jurassic Park Legacy) |-|Cards= Cards 2001 Jurassic Park III 3-D 65 Corythosaurus front.jpg 2001 Jurassic Park III 3-D 65 Corythosaurus back.jpg |-|Toys= Lindberg Models It has appeared in Lindberg's model toy line based on the first film. A customized version of this figure has been made as well. $(KGrHqF,!k8E2D)trdZ(BNigviqt5Q~~0_3.jpg IMG 0788.jpg Brawlasaurs corythosaurus boxed.jpg Behind the scenes Dc_card_coryt_big.jpg|''Jurassic Park Institute'' Artwork Corythosaurus made an early appearance as one of the dinosaurs seen on the mural to the Visitor Center's restaurant in . The mural was painted by Michael Denering(March 2012) The Last World: "The West Coast Scenic". USITT Sightlines. and the painting itself is based on by . In the script for , Corythosaurus was originally going to be among the many dinosaurs featured in the film albeit mispronounced "Carninthosaurus".The Lost World Film Script: Scene 36: Ext Hunter's Camp In said script a Corythosaur was to originally be captured by the InGen HuntersThe Lost World Film Script: Scene 42: Back in the Container TruckThe Lost World Film Script: Scene 47: Down on the Plain but was replaced in the final product by the Parasaurolophus nicknamed "Elvis". The Corythosaur captured in the script was described as being "red-crested". Though it never physically appeared in the final film, it was seen on one of the fact sheets one of the hunters was carrying, but in the next shot the Corythosaur in this fact sheet this hunter was carrying changes to a Pachycephalosaurus, though it returns back to a Corythosaurus when the Hunter and Dr. Burke flee with the agitated Pachy nicknamed "Friar Tuck". Furthermore, Roland Tembo misidentifies the Parasaur Elvis as a Corythosaurus and tries to pronounce its name. Netflix subtitles. Corythosaurus also later had a physical appearance in the sequel Jurassic Park III. Interestingly, the [[The Lost World: Jurassic Park (Mighty Chronicles)|Mighty Chronicles adaptation of The Lost World Jurassic Park]] and the The Lost World: Jurassic Park Official Annual depicted Corythosaurus as being captured in place of the Parasaur Elvis like in the script''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (Mighty Chronicles), pp. 76-77 and in the Topps comic The Lost World: Jurassic Park II Roland even fully identifies Elvis as a "Carinthosaur". .]] The concept design of the Corythosaurus for Jurassic Park III was based on features seen in illustrations by John Sibbick. In the script for Jurassic Park III, Corythosaurus was to be among the dinosaurs seen on the riverbank after the protagonists escape from the aviary.''Jurassic Park III'' film script: Scene 99A Originally, the stampede seen in the film was only going to contain Parasaurolophus, but director Joe Johnston and visual effects supervisor Jim Mitchell felt there needed to be more variety, so Corythosaurus was created for the film. The Corythosaurus depicted in the film was created from the Parasaurolophus model.Deckel, Larry. (October 2001) Jurassic Park III: Bigger, Faster, Meaner. Cinefex, 87, p. 39. In Jim Martin's storyboards for there is a hadrosaur near an early version of the Jurassic World Monorail that resembles either Corythosaurus intermedius (a different species from the Corythosaurus seen in Jurassic Park III which resembles Corythosaurus casuarius) or Hypacrosaurus. Links *myjurassicpark.com Notes and references https://twitter.com/Jack_Ewins/status/1120589455612620801 Navigation fr:Corythosaurus Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:LEGO Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Cut From Jurassic World Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1910s Category:Unlisted Dinosaurs Category:Ornithopods Category:Animals from the Films Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park: Builder dinosaurs Category:Ornithischia Category:Dinosaurs Cut from The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs